The subject invention is directed to the art of shields or deflectors and, more particularly, to water and dust deflectors for application to vehicle panels. The invention is especially suited for use as a deflector for the inner panels of vehicle doors and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention could equally well be used as a shield or protector for a variety of vehicle body panels.
In the commonly assigned prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,627, 4,604,302, 4,420,520, 4,469,732, and 4,696,848, there are disclosed surface protectors or deflectors which are particularly suited for shielding the inner panels of vehicles against the infiltration of water or dust. In general, the deflectors comprise thin, flexible sheets of plastic material having a peripheral shape to overlie a predetermined portion of the inner door panel. Typically, the deflectors are joined to the panels by pressure sensitive adhesive applied in strips adjacent the peripheral edges of the deflectors.
In certain vehicles, for example those having power windows or mirrors, it is sometimes necessary for electrical wires, harness, or controls to pass through the deflector. In the past, access for this purpose has been provided by simple slits cut through the deflectors. This, of course, provides possible entry pathways for noise, dust and water. While some manufacturers have sealed plastic film flaps over the slits to at least help shed water, the problem of sealing such entry points has remained.